brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/20 March 2013
9:16 Korppufin ............ 9:41 BrickfilmNut Hey Meiko o/ 9:41 ToaMeiko Hi http://www.today.com/video/today/51255056#51255056 9:43 BrickfilmNut (laugh) Gosh, part of me feels sorry for him. :P I don't think he was expecting, or hoping for, that kind of reaction. 9:48 ToaMeiko What a lucky kid 9:50 BrickfilmNut gtg 9:50 ToaMeiko Bye 9:56 Brick bobby hello o/ Welcome to the Brickipedia chat Soupperson1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! BLW1500 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:34 Soupperson1 o/ 10:35 BLW1500 Sup! 10:40 Cligra test 10:40 Irnakk back Wow... Wht did I miss? what* Irnakk has left the chat. BLW1500 has left the chat. JayBlast has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:59 JayBlast Yello Brick bobby has left the chat. 11:00 JayBlast feh JayBlast has left the chat. Legoboy9373 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:01 Legoboy9373 Hello 11:04 RaceLord nice Dark Lord picture you uploaded hours ago 11:06 Legoboy9373 Yeah :P Goodbye Legoboy9373 has left the chat. 11:20 Soupperson1 that was quick Creeper S has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Creeper S has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:44 Soupperson1 O/ Azerg(thats what you want to be called, right?) 11:45 HERROZAEL Hello. No I said Akreg HERROZAEL has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! HERROZAEL has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Cutecoolgirl2000 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:51 Cutecoolgirl2000 Hey Cutecoolgirl2000 has left the chat. Cutecoolgirl2000 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! HERROZAEL has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:54 Soupperson1 CCG! :D pms> HERROZAEL has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Drew1200 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! HERROZAEL has left the chat. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Jeyo has left the chat. Drew1200 has left the chat. LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:22 LEGO2013Helper o/ 12:27 Soupperson1 o/ l2h 12:32 LEGO2013Helper o/ ./ 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 12:41 Cutecoolgirl2000 OMG COLIN IS ON Oops THat was meant for pm ignore that XD SOUP UNDIE 12:41 Soupperson1 undies bug o/ 12:41 LEGO2013Helper Bug 12:42 1999bug Undies. :3 12:43 LEGO2013Helper Eww >:0 Bug There's a ROBLOX survey with LEGO.. 12:48 1999bug :3 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?app=core&module=attach§ion=attach&attach_id=11252 Updated to be a bit better. ROBLOX updates too much. :c 12:49 LEGO2013Helper http://polls.roblox.com/roblox-sponsorship-survey 12:53 1999bug XD I selected too many familiar LEGO themes. 12:54 LEGO2013Helper lol I reeealllyy hope there's no Chima game 12:54 1999bug Oh, I selected the not aware one on accident. Egg place is open? 12:56 LEGO2013Helper o. No. 12:56 1999bug Why do all of my friends have eggs on? :3 12:57 LEGO2013Helper 2012 Lemme see 12:59 1999bug Not sure why they'd wear old eggs but meh 12:59 LEGO2013Helper Are you in a party with Knight? 12:59 1999bug No. I'm not in a party. 1:00 LEGO2013Helper Oh god e_e Another crap Chima place http://www.roblox.com/Lego-Chimas-War-5-000-VISITS-place?id=96752378 Meet you there. nvm 1:03 1999bug K :3 I'm gonna work on an old place. 1:04 LEGO2013Helper Bugtopia? tropica* 1:05 1999bug No. Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:05 LEGO2013Helper Space! I remember that Meet you there :D 1:12 Soupperson1 o/ Berry 1:13 Berrybrick Hello test 1:27 Soupperson1 my school can not act :P Berrybrick has left the chat. 1:33 RaceLord Hey, does anyone know who these characters may be? (each character linked in a word or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0WFLvSFbVA at 25:30) 1:34 Soupperson1 just unplayable characters like those guests in LEGO Batman 2 1:36 RaceLord gtg, cya 1:36 Soupperson1 brb RaceLord has left the chat. LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. Soupperson1 has left the chat. Soupperson1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:40 Soupperson1 bk 1:43 Cutecoolgirl2000 soup check other chat Soup stop dying XD 1:47 Soupperson1 sorry xD LazerzSoH has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 1:52 LazerzSoH PLEASE TELL ME WE HAVENT MOVED YET I havent been on in a week or two Do we have a chat? Accouns were transferred? PLease talkpage me answers, gtg LazerzSoH has left the chat. 2:04 1999bug Ugh.. why won't cuusoo accept passwords without numbers? 2:04 Soupperson1 just add 1 xD 2:05 1999bug 3 passwords is all my mental capacity can hold. I already have 4. :3 It has to be 7+ letters, too. Eh, done. 2:07 Cutecoolgirl2000 Soup undie Soup get your butt on the other chat now XD Cutecoolgirl2000 has left the chat. Joev14 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:17 Joev14 Hey, anybody know where we can get a new copy of the Alpha Team Online Games? the Lego.com versions dissappeared awhile back, and those are currently the only links on Bricki NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:20 NuffSaid1995 Hey Soupperson1 has left the chat. NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:32 1999bug o_o Linking to the new chat links to this. And it initializes chat hacks, too. Darth henry has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Darth henry has left the chat. Jdude420 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:37 Jdude420 I think I just accidentally got two 50 point adding 50 pictures to articles badges. :P 2:38 Jeyo Lol 2:38 Jdude420 user:Jdude420 Jdude420 has left the chat. Brick bobby has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:42 Brick bobby hello o/ 2:43 Jeyo o/ Joev PM...when you get back. Jdude420 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 2:45 Jdude420 o/ How's the development of Brickimedia been going along? 2:46 Jeyo Bricki Customs is nearly complete. There are some minor template issues and the pictures have yet to be transferred, but all the pages are there. The encyclopedia hasn't progressed that far yet, but hopefully it will soon. 2:48 Jdude420 That's good, whens the expected date of Brickipedias completle mocal to Brickimedia? *complete moveal 2:49 Jeyo Still unknown. :P To me, at least. 2:49 Jdude420 LOL, the picture file name for Alien Vileness was AlienOverlordGirlThing. XD 2:49 Jeyo Ajr might be a better person to ask. 2:49 Jdude420 Ah. 2:50 Jeyo "AlienOverlordGirlThing." xD 2:53 Jdude420 http://galaxysquad.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jdude420 ^Link for self. 2:54 1999bug We have a chat, too. http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:Chat In beta. 2:55 Jdude420 For LMBW, will there be a chat, like, will you make one for LMBW once you get Brickimedia chat fixed and glitch free? 2:55 1999bug Linking to that chat in brackets results in a link to this... Yeah, probably. Too many people in one chat would be awkward. :3 It probably can't hold that many, anyway. 2:56 Jdude420 If we were to hit peak gain(30) That could be bad.... :P Actually, 32... :P 2:58 1999bug [] 2:58 Jdude420 :P 2:58 1999bug http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:Chat Results in a link to this page.. which is weird. Well, that didn't exactly work, but you get the point. I was kind of dumbfounded when I clicked it on a talkpage and it took me here. NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:01 NuffSaid1995 Hey 3:02 Jeyo Hi 3:02 Jdude420 o/ 3:02 NuffSaid1995 o/ Jdude420 has left the chat. Jdude420 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:06 Jdude420 Jeyo PM. 3:10 1999bug Notes: Users can kick themselves from chat, regardless of status. Kind of odd. Notes: I like pie. Notes: Noting stuff in chat is weird. 3:11 Jdude420 XD XD XD !st Note = O_o *1 3:12 NuffSaid1995 Here! Nu I failed Here! Ok imma stop Chipika123 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:13 Jdude420 Can I log into Brickimedia with my Wikia account? 1999bug has left the chat. Joev14 has left the chat. 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:14 Chipika123 Hello, Bug. 3:14 Jdude420 Hey Bug, can I log into Brickimedia wiht my Wikia account? Jeyo PM. 3:15 NuffSaid1995 It's actually a bit buggy with sign-up and login so I'd wait till the official move 3:15 Jdude420 It won't let me sing in. :P And, my IP keeps changing itself.... :P 3:16 Chipika123 Sing in? :P I like singing, too. :P 3:16 Jdude420 *sing **sign :P Seeya'll later. o/ If you want to reply Jeyo, just leave a message on my TP. Jdude420 has left the chat. 3:20 Chipika123 gtg. o/ Chipika123 has left the chat. 3:21 NuffSaid1995 So..... 3:25 Jeyo Back 3:25 NuffSaid1995 o/ Wb so.... clonewars season 5 was good 3:29 Jeyo Eh, some of it. It had some of the best and worst arcs I've seen. 3:30 NuffSaid1995 yeah I didn't like the Gregor one 3:31 Jeyo Yeah, that was terrible. The younglings arc made me flinch as well.' 1999bug has left the chat. 3:32 Jeyo The latest Mandalorian arc was great, though. Awesomeknight1234 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:32 NuffSaid1995 Yeah 3:32 Jeyo At least, it was once I told myself to ignore canon and just focus on the entertainm,ent. *entertainment Brick bobby has left the chat. 3:33 NuffSaid1995 Yeah I kinda liked the last arc 3:34 Jeyo It had great potential But I'm not too fond of it. 3:34 NuffSaid1995 It didn't focus on wrapping it up It just ended 3:35 Jeyo Yeah...and I didn't like how shallow it all was at the end. It was the work of one rogue Jedi. The end. 3:35 NuffSaid1995 Yeah 3:35 Jeyo They could have made it much better. 3:35 NuffSaid1995 ^ 3:36 Jeyo UIt could have been Palpatine from the start. *It 3:36 Awesomeknight1234 I never watched the Clone Wars. 3:36 Jeyo The explosion would have damaged the Jedi's reputation. 3:36 NuffSaid1995 I never watched Twilight 3:36 Jeyo Ahsoka's execution would have brought Anakin even closer to the dark side. 3:36 NuffSaid1995 ^ 3:36 Awesomeknight1234 From what I've heard, it sounds like what a crap that George Lucas taken would look like. 3:37 NuffSaid1995 @Knight it had its ups and downs Season 2 was my favorite The Geonosis ARC was great test Mr.Brix has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:39 Jeyo Landing at point rain, at least. Brb Mr.Brix has left the chat. 3:40 Jeyo Gtg actually o/ 3:40 NuffSaid1995 o/ Jeyo has left the chat. 3:41 NuffSaid1995 @Knight my RoK entry is almost done! 3:42 Awesomeknight1234 *Legolas shoots Peter Jackson.* *Gimli gasps.* Aragorn: "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn: "Do you know what you've just done?" Aragorn: "You've killed the director of this movie! Anything can happen!" *Ring floats over to Sauron.* Everyone: "NO!" 3:43 NuffSaid1995 lol 3:44 Awesomeknight1234 (AND THE WORLD WAS LOST FOREVER.) 3:44 NuffSaid1995 User_blog:NuffSaid1995/Win-Win?_Please_Help! test Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:50 Jeyo Back Eh..or not Jeyo has left the chat. 3:52 NuffSaid1995 :( JEYO! Well Cligra there can only be two..... 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:56 NuffSaid1995 *takes Knight's sword* HUZZAHHHHH! oh :] Bug is here *hides sword* 3:56 Awesomeknight1234 Nobody takes my sword! D:< 3:56 NuffSaid1995 Sorry you had a various array 3:56 Awesomeknight1234 *Takes sword and violently stabs you in every single point in your body.* 3:< 3:57 NuffSaid1995 *lives* gtg NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. 1999bug has left the chat. 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 3:59 1999bug Knight Knight? Test 1 2 5 Okay, just lag. Knight, can you help me out with something? Category:Wikia Chat logs